<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And The Flowers Bloom Like Madness In The Spring by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074459">And The Flowers Bloom Like Madness In The Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Totally Spies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Shotacon, Sluttification, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A villain's mind control ray fills the girls with a depraved and obsessive need for sex with a very specific kind of partner, then drops the three of naked at a public park so that they can indulge in that shameful desire. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And The Flowers Bloom Like Madness In The Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad run-ins with villains that didn't go their way the first time around weren't the kind of thing that usually stopped Sam, Alex, and Clover. And if they were lucky, it wouldn't stop them this time either, but they usually weren't dumped off completely naked at the sand pit of a public park. And usually, they hadn't been told that the mind control ray that weakened them would cloud their minds wand bodies with an obsessive need to fuck young boys. Panicked and frightened and full of a million reasons to be afraid of what was coming, they weren't sure that could have even been possible, hoping that the lack of any feeling or 'desire' during the ride in the unmarked fan that dumped them out at the park was a sign the villain was just deluded.</p><p>Then they looked around. Looked at a park bustling with boys who all suddenly paid very close attention to a pair of naked college students sitting huddled and confused in a sandbox. They looked upon these kids and suddenly, waves of shaky confusion came across their bodies. The kind of helpless and demoralizing bafflement that left them full of questions they wished they knew how to answer. "Guys..." Alex whined, thighs pressing together. "Are you..."</p><p>"I am too," Clover whined. She shifted onto her knees and tried to tighten her whole posture up. "This is gross. This is really gross, you guys." She could feel her mind creeping with a million ideas ta once, mentally undressing the confused boys with her eyes. "Even when I was their age, I didn't like boys this much. What's going on?"</p><p>Sam hated to say it. Hated it as thoroughly as she could. "I think it worked," she said. "Just don't look up. We'll figure this out, and hope Jerry find us. He'll send a rescue." She stared down at the sand even as her dripping twat left a spreading wetness beneath her from the arousal that washed in heady waves over her body. "We can do this. We're strong. Let's just keep calm, and wait."</p><p>The advice was easier said than acted upon, and even worse, the boys around the park were beginning to advance slowly toward them. "Are you girls okay?" one of them asked.</p><p>"Why are you naked?" another giggled.</p><p>They were drawing closer, and even staring down at the sand, the shadows reaching toward them drew some eyes up. Especially Alex's. She wasn't s strong enough to push away from these shaky and confused feelings of need pulsing through her. She was compromised now, looking up at them and, as much as she hated it, beginning to drool at the sight of these boys. "This isn't right," she told herself, even as her hands began to caress along her bare midsection, touching and caressing in accepting motions that she felt were going to rip her apart. "H-hi, boys."</p><p>"Please go away, it's an emergency," Sam said. "C-call the police. We've been robbed."</p><p>"Yeah, don't just look at us, help us get out of here!" Clover dug her hands into the sand to try and keep them off of her body entirely.</p><p>"We can see your boobies," a boy said, as he drew closer toward Alex. "Can I touch them?" He moved toward Alex with little sense of her body language and the dangers she posed. Alex was trembling, looking like a caged animal let out and trembling in excitement at the possibility of striking. He advanced toward her, moving forward with greedy intent and leaning in to seize what he wanted, but as got close enough to grasp at her perky breast, Alex tugged his pants down.</p><p>"I have to suck your cock!" she screamed, grabbing the boy's dick, flaccid and not particularly large, given the circumstances, but that just made it easier to take his whole dick into her mouth, slurping loudly on it as she let her hungers plunge her deep into surrender. Into something messy and unfocused. Letting go of restraint and giving up to the pleasures that felt too clear and too wild to resist, she went for it, working his cock back to full hardness and drawing back away from him with a gasp, staring at the twitching boy dick before her. "It's so nice. Your dick is really good..." Her hand grasped it again and began to stroke, finding that he was barely the size of her slender hand, before she dove right back in again to suck on him.</p><p>Back and forth motions pushed with sloppy devotion on as Alex let her deepest cravings get the better of her. She slurped on the dick, finding the easiest time in the world sucking on it as she worked back and forth to satisfy his every craving. Each motion of her head bobbing along made the boy gasp and squirm, wriggling about in groaning excitement as she serviced him without restraint or hesitation. Alex was focused on his pleasure, staring down at his dick while she worked along it, happily losing herself to her appetites. </p><p>"You put it in your mouth!" the boy gasped. He was startled, reaching down anyway to grab at one of her breasts, fondling the woman in a crazed frenzy. "That's so gross, but it feels funny." He looked to the other boys, who watched in awe too. "She's sucking on my peepee! It's so weird."</p><p>Alex drew back again, hand immediately grasping his cock as she stroked faster along it, the slick spit she'd slathered it with making it easier. "It's called a cock," She moaned. "Please, call it a cock." Was it about making it dirtier, or about trying to bury the fact that she was sucking off a child? She didn't know, but the words, "And little boy cock tastes so good!" followed so quickly that it didn't matter; she was pushing forward again to lose herself, slobbering on his shaft and letting herself get as messy as she could with a dick his size, holding onto his hip for stability as she pushed recklessly on to satisfy his every desire.</p><p>The other girls winced and squirmed, staring down at the sand and trying to avoid listening to the sloppy noises. "D-don't touch us," Sam said, waving her hands out toward the other boys and trying to keep them at bay, warding off the possibility of them coming toward them or causing any problems. "Clover, we need to find a way to get Alex and get out of here."</p><p>"Y-you're the brainy one, do something," Clover whimpered. The friction of her thighs rubbing together and little peeks she made were getting the better of her. There were lots of little tents in shorts as the watching boys all got hard, and even if they didn't fully know why, Clover knew. And it was a danger.</p><p>"Hoy cog tash sho goob," Alex whined as she kept sucking. She said it again, needier this time, a cock in her mouth and the shameless indulgence making her lose herself. She felt powerless, felt like she couldn't keep her head on straight as she kept serving and indulging, sucking harder on the dick and trying to race her boy to orgasm. She felt powerless here. Felt ruled by reckless, wanton lusts that weren't going to stop now. Not for anything. But maybe that was what she wanted.</p><p>"I-I feel funnier!" the boy gasped. His hips bucked as the very first orgasm of his life followed, as he shot a runny, watery load of cum into her mouth, pulling back for fear he was about to pee but watching something else drip out of his cock. "What is this? It feels really good! Can you do this for my friends, too?"</p><p>Swallowing down the load of thin cum and feeling like hr desires were only just getting started, Alex knew the answer. "I'd love to suck you and all your friends off!" She stared up with cross eyes, hands caressing all over her body now. "We shouldn't fight this, guys... It feels so nice. Trust me."</p><p>"We do need to fight this. Alex, get your head together!" Sam tried to shift in the sand and drag herself away from Alex a bit, moving toward Clover to hatch a hasty plan in her ear to get Alex out of here. But as she got up to Clover and looked up along her body, playing extremely safe given the weird mind fog over her, she received so nasty a surprise that she ended up crashing back onto her butt in utter terror.</p><p>"Mm, let's pull back this foreskin a little bit," Clover whined, having a boy right up in front of her, too, holding his shirt up as the hot blonde examined his cock, licking along it and teasing him. "Your dick is going to be really big one day, but for now, let's focus on keeping you healthy." As her hand pulled back his foreskin a little bit, her tongue slithered along the rim and even getting into it, pushing forward and starting to lick along it, getting in under it and licking away, dialing up the fervor and the chaos of what sher was after, simply unable to control her most base desires now. Clover was just as helpless as Alex, just as given to temptation, as she pushed on and started to let these crazy thrills take hold of her.</p><p>Clover had only a few fingers wrapped around his cock, bringing a delicate and steady stroking along his shaft and pushing firmer at the chance to make him shudder, his inexperienced cock twitching under her focus. She was the one of the group most likely to get a bit out there with guys, and foreskin play was one of those things she'd picked up at a crazy college party from a guy with some pretty questionable wants, but now she was there applying it on the playground, and what guilt she should have been worrying about simply faded away in a fog of lust for something so vile and wrong.</p><p>"Mommy always tells me to clean there. Did I do a good job?" he said, staring down at her as he kept his shirt tugged up and let Clover go at him so hard. He didn't know what to make of any of this, but like his friend, the messy oral treatment brought on a flood of feelings that, for as much as he didn't understand them in the least, filled him with utterly feral desire and depravity too strong to deal with. The primal, throbbing desires inside of her to give in and to accept her hottest, most wicked wants now felt too grand to resist.</p><p>"You did a great job, but there's a little left for my tongue to get. But that's fine!" She let her tongue keep slithering, getting every last bit of taste out of it before diving in to suck on his cock and push on greedier, readier. She was reckless and sloppy, sucking his cock down and carelessly embracing the wanton heat that continued to burn through her. Forward, shameless greed got the better of her, and Clover was happy to wear him down, to push harder on against his cock as she left his cock a drooly mess before drawing back again, licking all over his small dick and toying with it with her tongue, pushing him closer.</p><p>When he came, it was all over her face, messy shots of cum that dripped across her features. Not with much force or much volume, but all still more than enough to delight her, to fill Clover with joy as she got the boy off and the taste of his young cum lit her senses up with a need for more. A craving deep and feverish and wild.</p><p>"No, no, we need to get out of here," Sam said. "Or I... If I can get to a phone, I can call Jerry." She turned around to scramble off, only to find two boys standing in front of her with their cocks out, standing there waiting and hopeful in front of her.</p><p>"Help me out like your friends, miss."</p><p>"Me too, please." Both boys were flush and embarrassed.</p><p>"I-I'm a stranger," Alex whined. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to be touched by strangers? Not to..." She trembled. Staring at these cocks, Sam felt the most reckless of desires surge across her body, demanding an attention and an acceptance that left her full of embarrassment and heavy, throbbing shame. "Only nasty adults who want to hurt you would touch you there." But they held firm. Eager. They either didn't care, or didn't understand the gravity amid Alex and Clover both moving on to suck more boys' dicks, and Sam was left the only sane person on the playground.</p><p>Which was a problem, given Sam had been struck with a mind control ray to make her crave sex with children.</p><p>They pushed on closer toward her, shoving their cocks into her face, clearly not knowing what they were doing, but it didn't matter; Sam was helpless, hands reluctantly grasping their dicks. She trembled as she went, knelt down in the sand and guiltily starting to stroke along their cocks, pumping back and forth across their cocks. Her jaw shook. "This isn't right. You should... You should go." She wanted to do anything she could to deny herself this insanity, to push away from this chance and fight the confusion taking her by storm. Her body didn't feel like she was in much control of it at all, and the embarrassing heat creeping through her dragged her even deeper down as she let these needs burn her up.</p><p>"Will you put my peepee into your mouth?" one of them asked.</p><p>The other was quick to say, "Jason, they said to call them our cocks. But please, miss. Put our cocks into your mouth, too."</p><p>Wincing and struggling under it all, Sam was utterly baffled by what was happening, but her head moved on instinct. She started to lick Jason's cock, tasting sweat all over his shaft, and for some reason that only fueled a perverse pulse of desire inside of her. As much as Sam didn't want it, her tongue went wild, slithering along the cock, tending to him with greater greed while her fingers rolled back the foreskin on the uncut boy. When she licked him next, she could taste what Clover was, and she had every reason to hate it, but somehow she was only giving in deeper, letting herself fall deeper into these bizarre cravings and letting the moment completely escape her control.</p><p>Back and forth she went, going from the last holdout to licking two cocks back and forth, jerking both boys off as they let themselves give up, accepting a bizarre position of hopeless desire and fever. Her body ached, and the horrible mind control inducing this situation in the first place fought against the shame she wanted to feel, rewarding her with radiating heat between her legs that relished in this treatment. For as much as Sam wanted to pull back, mere act of sucking cock had never felt so good.</p><p>"I-I think it's coming out again!" one of them yelled. Sam drew back in panic, paralyzed in confusion, only to end up with cum erupting first from one's cock, then the other's. It was a mess, coming out with enough force to shoot up into her hair with its sticky, thin mess, making her recoil and pull back in a brief surge of the closest she could get to genuine sense.</p><p>"Brat, you came in my hair!" Alex whined, not thinking about the other cock, only for it to erupt into her face seconds later, to set her aflame with an embarrassment and a panic that left her even more ashamed. "S-stop, this is too much. I can't do this. I won't be a pedophile. We have to go, girls!"</p><p>Clover's mouth overflowed with drool and cum as she got another boy off, letting it all spill out of her mouth as she embraced this helpless and hazy wreck. "You got them both off so fast," she moaned, delighting in the pleasure as she swallowed down what was left. "Mm, but I’m getting tired of oral. I want to know how pre-pubescent cock feels in my pussy. She looked around for a boy standing around. Waiting. One who was particularly shy and on the fringes. "You!" she gasped, scrambling forward out of the sandbox and onto the grass, where she was going to be more comfortable.</p><p>She then pushed him to the ground, tugging at his clothes. "Are we going to make babies?" he asked, confused by this and not sure what to say in response. "What are you doing? Why do I have to get naked?"</p><p>Clover pushed on stubbornly through all of it. "Of course we have to get naked." She tugged his cock out and pushed herself down onto it hastily. "Now say goodbye to your virginity, because you're a real man now!" Clover didn't want to waste another second, leaning back and riding his lap hard, breasts bouncing wildly while she let her desires get the better of her, throwing all sense away for the joy of completely losing herself. "You know how all your friends put their white stuff onto our faces or in our mouths? Well you're going to let it out into my stomach, you'll do great!"</p><p>The boy lay there confused and full of questions, wild and deep panics as he struggled to keep up with her pace, struggling now to keep himself under control as Clover rode him hard. A pretty woman taking his virginity while his friends all murmured and remarked on how hot it looked left everything dizzily spinning out of control. Clover was unrepentant, throwing herself faster into the commotion and not caring what she was up to or how insane it all was. Her mind was already so compromised and so helpless, drifting back from anything reasonable to focus instead on the idea this was a good thing. That she was making this boy's day, giving him a first time he would never forget.</p><p>"It feels so weird to have little boy dick in my pussy, but I think I like it!" she gasped. She'd had so many hung college guys rail her, and she loved that, and maybe it was just the mind control rewiring how she processed sexual pleasure, but the shallow penetration was more than made up for by the sinful thrill that followed, by the feeling his little dick twitching inside of her as he struggled through this wild chaos. She was demanding and he was inexperienced, making for a heavy back and forth he was hopeless and confused about trying to deal with. It made for the perfect combination.</p><p>Not only was the mind control helping urge everything along, but as he came inside of her with probably the weakest and most sparse creampie she'd ever taken, Clover found herself crashing into a messy orgasm, craving so much dizzy pleasure and howling out in joy as she let herself succumb fully. Nothing about this made much sense to clover, but it didn't have to, as she held tightly onto the boy and cherished the joy of having him kissing her breasts as he clung as tightly as he could.</p><p>"You can just think of me like a big sister," Alex said as she stood up and bent forward a bit, offering her waiting pussy to whatever boy took her up first, and she didn't have to wait long for one to almost throw himself at her. He thrust forward, clumsy motions struggling and fumbling as he sought to sink into her pussy, but kept missing it. He grinded up against her thigh and along the cleft of her ass, making Alex laugh sweetly. She could feel the boy getting frustrated, so she reached between her legs and took his cock in hand, guiding him up to ease into her. "It's okay, big sisters are supposed to help their little brothers, right?"</p><p>"I love you better than my real big sis!" the boy said, clinging to her and thrusting away at her pussy from behind. "She calls me a brat and tells me to leave her alone all the time. And you have bigger boobies, too!" His hands rose up and grabbed ta her breasts, clumsily grabbing at them with no idea what he was doing, but his hasty, energetic thrusts made up for that in spades, hitting the spot just right for Alex as she stood there and let the wild thrusts get the better of her. She learned quickly all the same pleasures Clover did, the weird factor of dialed-up depravity more than making up for size as she took it.</p><p>"I want to be a big sister to all the horny little boys who need to lose their virginities!" Alex cried out. She did her best to stand there. "Mm, and you're doing so well at fucking me. So eager to please your big sis, I'm proud of you." She let him keep up the pace, loving the way he threw himself into this with all the same conviction he would have shown playing on the park, now focused on something much more exciting, pushing her limits harder and letting her lean into the utter chaos of letting go. The perfection of being fucked by a kid was something she would never have imagined before now.</p><p>Like Clover, Alex also came hard as the pleasures surged through her, as she embraced the thrill of an orgasm that felt like it was pushing her harder over the edge. She was already convinced, but that final step felt like it had simply pulled her into a focused, demanding sense of readiness now for anything that wanted to follow. She was ready. Helpless. Eager to completely give up. His cum inside of her was only a bonus, as he turned her around and kissed all over her breasts.</p><p>"We need to help you calm down," Clover said, tugging Sam back against her as she spread out her pussy lips and dragged her tongue up her face. "Sam, c'mon, this is so fun. Who cares about a stupid mission, these boys' cocks taste so good? Maybe we should be glad we failed."</p><p>"You're not making any sense. Please, Clover, don't do this." Sam writhed and struggled, but even Clover's fingertips along her body were overwhelming her now as she sat on the glass, legs forced apart as she lay slumped back against the blonde, unable to help herself.</p><p>Refusing to even consider slowing down, Clover's fingers spread out Sam's labia, showing off the needy, dripping pink awaiting a cock. "Your big sister Sam is unsure if she really wants to do this!" she called out proudly. "So I need one of you amazing boys to come stick your cock into big sis Sam's hole and show her how much she loves playing with you, too." She put Sam on the spot and naturally, a boy rushed right over toward her and threw himself on top of her, shoving his face into her chest and sliding his cock into her on the first go.</p><p>"No!" Sam gasped, and in truth, and it was directed at herself, given the sudden spike of sensation that came from having a child's dick inside of her waiting, thirsty pussy. She didn't understand how her body could be so compromised and made to want something like this, but his eager thrusts and the way he sucked on her nipples brought on spikes of wild sensation and pleasure that had her panicked. "No, I have a boyfriend. This isn't okay, this isn't right. I don't want to do this. I don't want to have sex with children!"</p><p>But then he pushed his lips right against hers, began to kiss Sam in reckless, vigorous motions while he thrust into her, and Sam's whole body melted against Clover's. She wanted to be stronger and better, but she found herself struggling as the confusion rose inside her, and as much as she anted to control herself, she wasn't able to. Especially when his thrusts picked up thanks to Alex getting hasty. Throwing herself into the act of getting Sam to accept this too, she pushed her face right into the boy's ass, tongue burying forward and clumsily starting to rim the boy fucking her friend.</p><p>It made him draw back in confusion. 'You're licking me there?' he whined, but as the pleasure sent shockwaves through him and Alex pushed on hard to bury her tongue into him, any aversions melted away. "I-I guess you all know better... Miss Sam, you ladies are pedophiles, right? That's who my mom said want to touch boys like this. So you must be pedophiles."</p><p>Those words were the worst that Sam could have heard right now, as she struggled to not completely unravel in utter terror amid these guilty swells of panic sweeping across her. She wanted to pull back from all of this, but she was stuck between Clover and the boy fucking her, plus Alex rimming him for good measure. The shame was molten and it throbbed across her body in sickly sweeps of depraved heat, demanding that she try to pull back while keeping her from knowing any peace at all. She was doomed to keep falling, to slide deeper into this mess as the thrusts pushed him on harder.</p><p>"Cum deep in her," Alex whined, keeping up the licks against his hole. "Clover, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said I should try eating ass. I guess it just took a grade schooler to get me to love it!" She didn't let up, kisses and drags of her tongue trying to work him over, and there felt like nothing she could do now to resist these desires, to keep them from burning her up fully. The pleasure was maddening, desperate, and she didn't wasn’t to slow down now. "And Sam, you'll understand soon."</p><p>Sam didn't want to understand, but as the boy pumped his hips forward one last time and he came absolutely undone, there felt like nothing she could do now to fight against it. Her body throbbed, thrashed, unraveled in fitful spirals against Clover while she lost herself. Her body burned, cheeks flush. "Fuck. No no no no no, please don't. Don't like this, Sam. It's not right. They're children. We're not pedophiles... We're not!"</p><p>But as one pulled back, another came on. "I want you to sit on me, big sis Sam," he said. "Like Clover did for my brother!" And Clover was, fittingly right there to help her along, guiding her to roll up onto his lap and sit on his cock, Sam helpless and embarrassed as she settled onto the underdeveloped cock, and to her chagrin, began to bounce. Up and down she moved, riding his lap now as she worked atop him, feeling the tension and the embarrassment that wanted everything from her. She was powerless here, falling victim to spirals of heat and confusion as her body worked without her permission.</p><p>Another boy had been rushing toward Sam, but he stopped, arms going limp as he pouted, and Clover was right there upon him. "Oh, did you want to have sex with Sam too?" she asked. He nodded, arms crossing as he looked up at Clover. "Well that's okay, because you still can have sex with Sam. Watch." She took him by the hand and led him over. "See her butt? There's a hole waiting for you, and girls love it up the butt. Let me help." Determined to keep stacking on the panic and embarrassment to push Sam's limits, she took the boy's cock in hand next and helped him forward, guiding him up to her tight pucker and giving him a smack on his ass so he heaved forward into her from surprise.</p><p>Another panicked shriek spilled from Sam's lips as she felt two cocks fill her. Her hips thrashed back and forth, dizzy under the confusion and the depravity of being challenged like this. She wished so sorely for understanding and reason, for even a shred of sense to spare her from the wicked shame of this treatment, but she fell deeper instead. "Their cocks aren't big, but I... I feel so full..." Sam's attempts to control herself could only take her so much farther; she'd held out hard against what Alex and Clover gave into immediately, but now the pulses of wicked, wild shame pulled from her so much, and she was losing control.</p><p>"We love you, big sis Sam!" gasped the boy underneath her, as he clumsily worked up to thrusting into her, having no idea what he was doing or how to match her pace at all. "I can feel my p--my cock rubbing around with his inside of you. Your body is taking both of us, you must love us so much." He pushed his face into her breasts, as they heaved in front of her.</p><p>Performing in front of everybody like this, a public spectacle of children fucking her while her friends prodded and mocked her about her struggles, made for something so bizarre and so wild that she just didn't know how she could have possibly resisted it. Sam was losing herself, her pleasure receptors lit up and overwhelming her rationality and her control, feeling the silent boy thrusting harder into her ass and the overwhelming sensations driving her to the brink, and as the boys both came, she found herself completely unable to resist any longer.</p><p>"I love you too!" she screamed. This was the orgasm that did it for her, as both her holes received spurts of young boy cum filling her up, and she just couldn't fight it any longer. "Your big sister loves you both so much, and she loves little boy cock!" Acceptance was madness, and she was helpless against it all.</p><p>"Mm, more virgins," Alex purred, leaning over the lap of a boy as she tased his cock with her hand, pumping it while another hastily shoved into her ass. His thrusts kept her hazy and wild, and she found herself happy to ease slowly forward and settle onto his cock. "You boys are both becoming men now, I'm so happy to make you feel good." She settled down, happy to be double penetrated and filled just like Sam had, and as the boys got into the groove, they both suddenly picked up. They got rough, starting to work back and forth along to thrust into her, picking up cues from seeing how the other boys were acting and starting to find a groove she could work with. One that felt amazing. "You're both so rough. So manly! You were virgins a minute ago, but now you're fucking a woman like men."</p><p>The one in front of her got his lips latched on one of her nipples as her breasts heaved in his face, sucking greedily along it. But the one ion her ass dove in lower, nestling in under her arm and dragging his tongue along it. "Big sister's armpit... Your sweat tastes so good." He began to lap away, a pervert hastily discovering what he was into with this adult woman ten years his senior, but he found himself happy to do it, lapping away at her smooth armpit, at the sweat clinging to her brown skin and pleading to be cleaned up. "And your butt feels amazing. I love you so much."</p><p>"Mm, what a fetish you've found there. Did I awaken something dirty inside of you?" Alex giggled, lost the pleasure as she had one boy at her breast and the other licking up her sweat, all while she got fucked like she needed. The hasty double penetration left her no longer feeling jealous of Sam getting double penetrated when she wasn't even enjoying it until the very end, because now she was happily embracing something much more satisfying and wanton, something she could truly savour.</p><p>As the boys both came in her holes at the same time, Alex received another rush of wild pleasure, a pulsing mess of cloying desire and heat that had her giving up fully. She was lost to this joy, craving what she could get and celebrating the sensations that burned across her body. It was exactly what she wanted, and she let the linger around, inside her holes, worshiping her breasts and her armpits as she relished in her newfound joy.</p><p>"I can't remember the last time I've had four cocks to play with!" Clover gasped, not only double penetrated, but also relishing in the pleasure of having two in her face, as she jerked the cocks off, a pair of nervous brothers standing in front of her and letting her wildly jerk them off, alternating between sucking them as she lost herself. They weren't as big as the last time she'd had four cocks to play with, but these blushing, eager boys all seemed so grateful for her, so thankful for what she was doing and how they were taking this, and it was impossible not to feel better about letting them work out their frustrations upon her as she let them do their magic.</p><p>Reveling in the chance to be as dirty and as reckless as she wanted to be, Clover let go of anything resembling shame or restraint. Hesitation was the enemy now, and she refused to let herself hold back from what she wanted. She was crazy for these cocks, relishing in the delight and the fever of letting herself fall deeper. "Little boy dicks taste so much better than college guy dick," she whined, looking up at them both, getting a wicked idea and starting to guide the boys in closer together, her mouth pushing forward as she accelerated the fever and wickedness within her to dive in and suck both cocks at the same time.</p><p>Taking four cocks in three holes and letting herself succumb fully felt like the only right choice for Clover now. She threw herself deeper into this, relishing in the chaos and greed of throwing herself forward, sucking two dicks at once and bringing these brothers pleasure beyond words. They were helpless, needy, loving the pleasure of giving in completely to the desire. She was unable to help herself, crashing into the joy of getting dirtier. Getting hotter. She was hooked now, and she knew that Sam may need a bit more help, but Clover was all too content with this life.</p><p>She kept pushing on, pleasuring four boys like a pro and driving them all hard over the edge, into a rush of pleasure so feral and so wild that nothing could hold them back, nothing could keep these raw, wild pleasures from coming up to the surface and driving her mad. The joy of two cocks cumming in her holes was good, but letting two boys at once flood her mouth with their thin cum was even better, driving Clover mad with utterly senseless joy, with a pleasure she could embrace and roll with as all she wanted in life. She was hopeless now, driven, full of happy desire and loving the chance to give in fully, swallowing it all down and accelerating the slutty fervor as hard as she could.</p><p>Sam crawled in toward Clover, Alex not far behind, confused and helpless and confessing shakily, "Guys, I... I think we're pedophiles now."</p><p>"We are, it's great!" Clover gasped. "Hey Alex, get over here. Let's get some guys off together. Tag team a some shy boys and make their days!'</p><p>They singled out three more shy boys watching from afar, pulling them in, undressing them, and quickly pulling them into a position that would get them all suddenly completely under their touch.</p><p>Alex lay on her stomach to blow one of them, leaning forward and happily pumping down his shaft, moaning and slurping along his cock to tend to his desires, but she added on more to it, bringing a pair of slick fingers in and pumping them into his ass ,experimenting further with what she wanted to do to him. "I hope this feels really good," she moaned, ready to push on. She used the clear, obvious dominance she held over the situation as a chance to push on for all the things she craved most. Deeper lusts and a dizzy, wicked hunger kept her going, but she wanted more of it. These boys weren't in a position to say no, after all. She held power, and she wanted to use it.</p><p>Clover was in a similar position, sitting her pussy down on that same boy's face as she halfway leaned over him. "A real man would east cum out of a girl, I'm just helping prepare you for life," she moaned, as he clumsily lapped at her hole. It left her free to focus on what was really important; the boy she had down on all fours beside him, leaning over his body to come in from above and dive in to his ass. "Fuck, Alex, you were right. Little boy ass tastes so much better too, I love this. Little bot everything tastes good! I'm addicted. We're child predators now, and I couldn't be happier!" Her licks and kisses and pushes of a tongue down deep into the boy's ass shoved on as she continued to celebrate the utter fervor of letting herself given, completely detached from sense.</p><p>"I give in. I'm hooked. This is amazing, and I can't get enough." Drunkenly riding the lap of one boy, Sam also joined in dealing with the boy that Clover rimmed, pushing forward to lick along his dangling cock and his tight, un-dropped ball sac, slobbering wildly all over it with reverence and careless desire, occasionally licking up his taint to share kisses with Clover at his ass hole. She'd never eaten ass before, but she was going to learn soon, she was sure, as the winding chaos of letting these boys all keep fucking them pushed on with no sign of stopping. There wasn't a shred of care or sense here. Just pleasure. Just truly unrepentant, senseless desire and surrender. It was honestly all they needed.</p><p>The boys all came, crying out, heaving, giving up to the girls the cum they wanted. It got all over Alex's face, into Sam's pussy, and as she came, she grabbed the dick she was licking, tugging it into her mouth and letting him fill it up before she tugged Clover into a sloppy snowballing kiss, sharing the cum and revealing in it. They were all done for now, the mind control suggestions that they become hooked on little boy cock pushing them to fully give in, and they were now completely unable to resist themselves, but that pleasure was simply too good to ever resist. They needed more of it.</p><p>Each WHOOP agent had an RFID chip embedded to keep track of them in he event that they went missing or stopped checking in, and a van pulled up to deal with the crisis, agents calling for the boys to disperse as they rushed for the girls, who had to be dragged kicking and screaming away from the children they were fucking. It was immediately clear they weren't right-headed and were under the effects of mind control, but, "No, I want to fuck more boys!" being screamed out loud was still not a useful or helpful look in any way for the agency. Things were going to have to be dealt with, children talked to, parents paid off. That would have to wait. First, they needed to find some way to fix the girls' heads again.</p><p>They undid the mind control, but in the end, what happened on the playground had left a very intense mark on them all. They may not have had the compulsion anymore to fuck children that was so uncontrollable they couldn't handle it, but a craving and an attraction stayed with them. The cause was gone, but the symptom remained, and now completely in control of themselves, the girls passed all their tests to make sure they had overcome their programming before being let out and immediately starting to plot much more intentional and sinful plans to go fuck more kids.</p><p>The day was saved, the evil was thwarted. The girls were still pedophiles, but now intentionally, wickedly so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>